The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to a combustor operations therefor.
Gas turbine engines, such as those which power modern commercial and military aircraft, generally include a compressor for pressurizing an airflow, a combustor for burning a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine for extracting energy from the resultant combustion gases. The combustor generally includes radially spaced inner and outer liners that define an annular combustion chamber therebetween. Arrays of circumferentially distributed combustion air holes penetrate multiple axial locations along each liner to radially admit the pressurized air into the combustion chamber. A plurality of circumferentially distributed fuel nozzles project into a forward section of the combustion chamber through a respective fuel nozzle guide to supply the fuel to be mixed with the pressurized air.
Gas turbine engines are effectively designed for low noise with advanced combustors optimized for low NOx emissions. Particular acoustic tones from the combustor may be relative noise contributors since other turbomachinery noise sources have already been significantly reduced.